Dektektif Kids
by Goinzawaghotiq
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang bayi tetapi, dia bukan bayi biasa melainkan bayi seperti iblis yang suka membuat Mikoto (ibunya) terus memarahi siUchiha bungsu. maka dari itu Sasuke san temannya merencanakan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan bukti lalu, memberikannya kepada Mikoto untuk mengetahui sikap Naruto yang sebenarnya. RnR Minna-san! And Happy Reading ! :3 CHAP 2 UP-DATE
1. Chapter 1

Disebuah kamar berwarna orange yang dihiasi oleh boneka-boneka rubah chibi dan bingkai foto yang tergantung didinding.

Tampak seorang bayi sedang tertidur pulas diranjang nya.

'Cklek

Wanita cantik berambut merah panjang masuk kedalam kamar itu. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika melihat sang bayi masih tertidur pulas di pulau kapuknya.

Dia berjalan mendekati sang bayi. Digendongnya kedalam dekapannya.

Jari-jari lentiknya tak tahan untuk menyubit pipi chuby sang bayi. Mata violetnya mendetail muka bayi itu.

Dilihatnya sang bayi yang baru berumur dua bulan mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning cerah seperti matahari yang selalu menyinari bumi, mata biru yang indah sedang tertutup oleh kelopak mata, dan berkulit tan yang halus.

Tak lupa ada tiga goresan yang terdapat pada kedua pipinya dan sebuah bibir berwarna cherry.

Sungguh dimata wanita ini melihat sang bayi terlihat sempurna.

Tiba-tiba saja tetes demi tetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata wanita itu. ia menangis dalam diam.

Ia mengecup kening dan pipi sang bayi lalu membisikan sesuatu ketelinganya.

"Maaf kan aku... Aku harus meninggalkan mu, Naruto ..."

* * *

Disclaimer Masashi kisimoto

Dektektiv kids © Amane Yuko

Genre: Romance & Family

Rated: T

Pairing: Sasuke uchiha & Naruto uchiha (Uzumaki)

Warning: yaoi! , BL, Shounen-Ai mungkin?, typo, bahasa berbelit-belit, gaje, dll.

Author's note: Yooshh! ini ciptaanku dan aku cuman numpang ngepublish ceritaku diakun orang itu*ngelirik-ngelirik Goin.. oh ya, disini Naruto umurnya 1 tahun dan Sasuke 6 tahun.

If you do not like do not read!

happy reading!

* * *

"Ku-kushina ..." Terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sedang menatap tak percaya pada seorang wanita berambut merah.

"Maafkan aku, Mikoto. Tapi tak ada jalan lagi selain aku menitipkan anakku padamu." Ucap wanita berambut merah panjang dan menatap sendu pada sang bayi yang sedang berada digendongnya.

"Ta-tapi, Kushina. Kenapa, kenapa kau harus titipkan anakmu? Apakah kau tidak kasihan pada Naruto?" Tanya Mikoto pada sahabatnya.

"Mikoto, tentu aku tidak tega meninggalkan anakku dan kau tahu bukan? Kalau Minato sudah tidak ada? Aku akan menitipkan anakku padamu karena dokter bilang padaku bahwa kanker yang ada di paru-paruku akan membunuhku dan nyawa ku tidak akan terselamatkan." Kushina menghela napas panjang lelah menghadapi masalah nyawanya.

"Kushina, kau percaya pada kata-kata dokter? Dokter bukan tuhan!" Mikoto menatap kesal pada Kushina. Baru kali ini Kushina melihat wajah Mikoto yang tampak kesal, dari dulu Mikoto tidak pernah menunjukan kekasalannya atau membentak orang lain.

"Mikoto, aku mohon to-" ucapan Kushina terpotong oleh seorang pria berwajah tegas.

"Biarkan dia menitipkan anaknya." Ucap pria yang ada diambang pintu dengan tegas. Kushina tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Mikoto.

"Hah~ baiklah ... Maafkan aku yang telah membentakmu dan lagipula sepertinya Itachi dan Sasuke akan senang mempunyai adik angkat." Mikoto membalas pelukan Kushina dan tersenyum lembut.

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium pipi sang bayi yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto lalu, diberikannya kepada Mikoto.

"Mikoto rawatlah Naruto dengan baik dan jaga dia..." Mikoto menggendong Naruto dan menatap sendu pada sang sahabat.

"Baiklah aku akan menjaganya, membersarkannya, menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri." Ucap Mikoto dengan penuh keyakinan. Kushina tersenyum dan menitikan air mata.

"Naruto, aku punya pesan untukmu," Kushina menghapus air matanya, "Kau harus banyak istirahat, mandilah setiap hari, makanlah yang teratur dan makan sayur-sayuran, janganlah terlalu stress jika ulangan mu jelek, carilah teman dua atau satu yang terpenting temanmu peduli terhadapmu, dan carilah wanita yang seperti ibu..." Pesan Kushina hingga air matanya pun keluar lagi dan sambil memberikan sebuah boneka rubah berukuran sedang.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut terhadap Kushina. Sedangkan Fugaku? Ha-ah dia hanya menatap datar.

"Mikoto, sekarang aku akan pergi keluar negri untuk mencari peluang untuk kehidupanku, kalau aku sudah tiada pelayanku pasti akan memberitahukan mu dan warisanku akan dibagikan pada anak-anakmu juga." Ucap Kushina sembari mengepakan tasnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu tapi, kenapa warisan itu dibagikan kepada anak-anakku? Bukannya seharusnya warisan itu untuk Naruto semua?" Tanya Mikoto memandang heran. "Itu untuk ungkapan terimakasihku," jawab Kushina singkat. Mikoto hanya mengangguk kecil. Ya! memang keluarga Namikaze ini sebanding kekayaannya dengan Uchiha.

"Mikoto, Fugaku aku pergi..." Pamit Kushina sambil memeluk Mikoto dan Fugaku secara bergantian.

"Jaga dirimu Kushina," ucap Fugaku yang baru mengeluarkan suara. Kushina tersenyum senang dan mengangguk kecil setelah itu iapun pergi.

Singkat ceritanya, setelah seminggu kemudian pelayan Kushina memberi kabar bahwa Kushina meninggal dunia dan telah mengurus harta warisannya.

"Naruto ... Sekarang margamu bukan Uzumaki tetapi, Uchiha Naruto ...".

.

10 bulan kemudian ...

"Arrrgh! Ibu, Naruto menggigit rambutku!" Teriak seorang bocah yamg berumur 6 tahun. Dan ada seorang balita berumur 1 tahun yang sedang menggigiti dan menjabak rambut kakaknya.

Balita itu tampak bukan balita biasa. Ia tertawa nista apa yang dilakukannya oleh kakaknya. Ibunya tampak sedang ada didapur dan mendengar teriakan anaknya, Mikoto langsung menghampiri kamar anaknya.

'Cklek

Pintupun terbuka menampilkan...

Hening

Hening

Hen-

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu?!"

.

.

"Sasuke, seharusnya kau jangan mengangkatnya seperti itu lagi," nasehat Mikoto. Ha-ah kalian mau tahu kenapa sang bocah pantat ayam kena nasehat dan omelan? Well, siapa juga sih yang nggak marah kalau liat balitanya diangkat tetapi kepalanya dibawah dan kakinya diatas?

"Hn... Tapi, itu bukan salahku!" Bantah Sasuke dengan melototi balita yang sedang menangis.

"Sasuke, janganlah membantah! Ibu lihat kok' dengan mata kepala sendiri kalau kau mengangkatnya seperti itu." Ucap Mikoto sambil menghela napas.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah ibu tak mau memperpanjang masalah ini. Ibu memaafkan mu dan jangan mengulanginya lagi yah?" Ucap Mikoto sambil mengacak surai raven Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke agak kesal. Ibunya pun tersenyum dan membawa Naruto untuk kedapur.

Sasuke mendeathglare ketika melihat Naruto berseringaian. 'Awas kau!' Batinnya dengan aura hitam.

Sebenarnya, semua itu bukan salah Sasuke. Kita flash back sebelum Mikoto masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke.

**Flashback**

Uchiha Naruto nama sang balita, tampak sedang menjabak rambut Sasuke. Sedang 'kan Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan mungil itu dari rambutnya.

"Leepaas!" Geramnya namun, Naruto hanya tertawa keras. Naruto adalah balita yang berbeda dari balita lainnya. Dia sudah bisa merencanakan sesuatu walau ia belum berbicara atau apapun, dan ia adalah balita terjenius sekaligus licik untuk menjahili sang kakak.

Mikoto tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sikapnya Naruto pada Sasuke. Itachi kakak dari kedua: bocah dan balita itu sering menasehati Sasuke yang suka melukai adiknya walau itu bukan fakta yang sebenarnya. Yah~ memang Naruto bersikap balita seperti lainnya dihadapan Mikoto,Fugaku,Itachi tetapi, kalau sudah dihadapan Sasuke mungkin ia menjadi balita setan!

Saat ini Naruto naik kepundak Sasuke. Telinga kecilnya mendengar suara langkah dari luar kamarnya. Ide licikpun keluar dengan seringaiannya.

Dengan sengaja Naruto, menerjunkan dirinya dari pundak Sasuke. Sasuke kaget, dengan sigap ia menangkap Naruto tetapi, ia hanya menangkap kedua kaki Naruto.

Dan saat itulah tepat Mikoto membuka pintunya dan Sasuke mendapatkan nasehat dan omelan dari ibunya. Ck poor Sasuke

**Flashback** **off**

Sasuke bocah berumur enam tahun ini sedang diatap rumahnya. Ia malas kedalam rumah dan bertemu bocah evil itu.

Dia lebih suka menatap langit namun, warna langit membuat ia mengingat bocah setan itu.

Sasuke merasa heran dengan balita atau bayi itu. dia heran dengan fisik sang balita yang berbeda dari keluarganya.

Keluarganya selalu bermata hitam dan mempunyai rambut hitam atau raven. Sedangkan Naruto mempunyai rambut kuning dan bermata biru indah. Sempat Sasuke bertanya pada ibunya untuk mengetahui kenapa Naruto berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Dan ibunya mejawab, "karena Naruto anak spesial yang diberikan oleh kami-sama kepada keluarga Uchiha,"

"Ha-ah..." Helaan napas keluar dari bibir pucatnya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi ke sekolah." Gumamnya. Ha-ah author lupa menulis bahwa kejadian tadi masih pagi.

Iapun lekas kembali kedalam rumah untuk mengambil peralatan sekolahnya. Sasuke masih sekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu bersekolah diTK karena, ia adalah bocah jenius tetapi, karena Sasuke ingin menikmati masa-masa kecil iapun menolak ibunya yang ingin memasukannya kesekolah angkatan SD.

"Ibu, aku pergi," pamitnya pada sang ibu yang ada didapur. "Kau tidak mau sarapan dulu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil melesat pergi. "Sasu, tunggu! Biar ibu mengantarkanmu kesekolah." Ucap Mikoto sambil mematikan kompor.

"Tidak usah, bu." Sasuke menatap malas ibunya. "kalau itu maumu, baiklah. Tapi, sepertinya Naru-chan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Mikoto menyuruh Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berusaha berdiri.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya berdiri dengan benar.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanyanya sambil mengacak surai pirang Naruto. Naruto terdiam beberapa detik namun, tiba-tiba ia mengecup pipi Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke membatu dan sebuah senyum tipispun muncul. "Hmm... Jadi sebuah kecupan yang ingin kau sampaikan ya? Baiklah, aku pergi, adikku sayang!" Ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian. Naruto juga berseringaian walau tipis.

Mikoto yang melihat adegan tadi tersenyum lembut. Hah~ memang kedua adik-kakak ini sering tidak akur. Walau Sasuke sangat sebal pada Naruto namun, ia menyayanginya lebih dari apapun ...

**TBC**

* * *

Gimana readers? apakah bagus atau jelek? kalau bagus minta riviewsnya dong and kalau jelek minta riviewsnya juga dong XD

**RnR minna-san!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Masashi kisimoto

Dektektiv kids © Amane Yuko

Genre: Romance & Family

Rated: T

Pairing: Sasuke uchiha & Naruto uchiha (Uzumaki)

Warning: yaoi! , BL, Shounen-Ai mungkin?, typo, bahasa berbelit-belit, gaje, dll.

Author's note: Yooshh! kembali lagi dengaaaaan Amane Yukooo! chap dua udah up-date. thanks ya buat riviews dichap 1 ^^. balesan riviewsnya dibawah yahh...**oh ya, disini Naruto umurnya 1 tahun dan Sasuke 6 tahun.**

If you do not like do not read!

happy reading!

* * *

Tetes-tetes embun jatuh membasahi tanah. Ulat tampak sedang menikmati sarapan dipagi harinya.

Langit terlihat cerah. Lapangan yang cukup besar tampak ramai oleh murid-murid TK of Osaka. anak-anak itu mengikuti gurunya yang sedang memperaktikkan senam.

Anak-anak itu tertawa riang melihat gerakan lucu dari sang Guru. Disana terdapat tiga murid yang sedang meneduh dibawah pohon. Sepertinya mereka tidak ikut senam.

Bocah ketiga itu menatap malas pandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Salah satu guru sudah berusaha mengajak mereka untuk ikut senam namun sahutannya membuat gurunya pundung.

'Tidak,' 'Hn,' 'Mendokusei'

Begitulah sahutan mereka.

Nama ketiga bocah itu adalah: Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Mereka mempunyai ciri khasnya sendiri.

Seperti Sasuke mempunyai rambut raven seperti pantat bebek atau ayam dan mempunyai mata onyx yang tajam. Neji mempunyai rambut coklat panjang, ujung rambut diikat dan mempunyai mata lavender yang indah. Shikamaru mempunyai rambut hitam seperti nanas, diikat setinggi mungkin*?* dan mempunyai mata kuaci yang hitam.

Mereka adalah murid yang berbeda dari murid lainnya. Mereka tergolong anak jenius dan memiliki pikiran dewasa.

"Sasuke, apakah adikmu membuat ulah lagi?" Tanya Neji sambil memandang Sasuke. Neji dan Shikamaru sudah mengetahui kelakuan Naruto saat mereka bermain kerumah Sasuke.

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya," ucap Sasuke datar. Neji mendengus geli dan Shikamaru hanya menguap lebar.

"Kasihan sekali dirimu, dinasehati dan dimarahin setiap hari walau itu bukan kesalahanmu, Mendokusei." Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Sasuke mendeathglare Shikamaru yang hanya memandang biasa.

"Yeah, kau benar aku selalu dimarahin dan dinasehati oleh semua keluarga karena adikku tetapi, aku tahu bahwa adikku menyayangiku juga!" Ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit nada menekan diakhir katanya.

"Hmm... Jadi, kau juga menyayanginya atau ... Mencintainya?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan seringaiannya. Sebenarnya Shikamaru tahu bahwa pertanyaannya tidak cukup baik untuk anak seumuran seperti dirinya namun, dia hanya ingin menggoda sahabatnya.

"Mana mungkin aku mencintainya, dia adikku." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada santai.

"Hei, kalian ini masih dibawah umur tetapi, sudah membicarakan percintaan." Tegur Neji yang kupingnya sudah panas akan pembicaraan itu.

"Mendokusei," sahut Shikamaru sambil merebahkan badannya menghiraukan bajunya yang sedikit kotor terkena tanah.

"Hei, lihat! ukeku sedang makan!" Seru Neji sambil menunjuk seorang bocah berambut merah sedang memakan bentonya, Shikamaru sweatdrope. 'Dasar plin plan!'

Sasuke tampak merenung dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru.

'Kau menyayanginya atau... Mencintainya?'

Sepertinya bocah pantat ayam ini galau dengan perasaan yang merana. Kalian harus tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto bukan adik kandungnya.

"Aku pergi," ucap Sasuke membuat kedua sahabatnya mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Neji. "Bolos." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Kau mau kena omelan guru?" Teriak Neji untuk mengingatkan sahabatnya kalau ada guru yang sangat galak.

"Ini sekolah punya keluarga ku. Jadi, tidak ada yang boleh mengaturku." Sasuke pun pergi menggalkan sahabatnya. Neji menepuk dahinya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa! tapi, tunggu! Aku mau ikut denganmu." Teriak Neji sambil menarik (baca: menyeret) Shikamaru untuk menyusul Sasuke.

~(˘▽˘~) ~(˘▽˘~) ~(˘▽˘~)

Naruto kali ini sedang berlatih berjalan bersama Mikoto ditaman. Naruto tampak tertawa riang begitu juga dengan Mikoto. Setelah cukup lelah mereka berdua istirahat, Mikoto memberi biskuit khusus balita pada Naruto.

"Naru-chan, kau manis dan imut." Ucap Mikoto sambil menyubit pipi chubby Naruto. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar dan tertawa menambah kesan lucu pada dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang remaja yang dikuncir kebelakang dan mempunyai garis halus disekitar hidungnya menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil biskuit dari tangan mungil Naruto.

"Huaaaaa!" Tangis Naruto kencang. "Itachi, jangan menggoda adikmu!" Mikoto mengambil biskuit dari tangan pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Itachi dan memberinya keNaruto. Narutopun akhirnya berhenti menangis.

"Hahaha ... Maaf bu tapi, aku ingin sekali melihat Naru-chan nangis. Dia lucu kalau menangis" ucap Itachi sambil mencium pipi Naruto.

"Dasar! Kau itu ..."

"Oh ya, apakah Sasu sama ibu?" Tanya Itachi sambil menggendong Naruto.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Mikoto memandang Itachi bingung.

"Tadi, aku datang kesekolah tapi, ia tidak ada." Itachi mulai khawatir begitu juga dengan Mikoto.

"Aku ada disini," suara seseorang membuat Mikoto dan Itachi menoleh mendapati Sasuke bersama temannya.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Mikoto. Itachi tadi ingin teriak namun, ibunya duluan yang teriak.

"Kau pasti membolos lagi?" Tanya Mikoto dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan malas. Mikoto menghela napas lelah. Sudah beberapa hari Sasuke membolos terus.

"Kenapa kalian membolos?" Tanya Itachi pada mereka bertiga.

"Bosen," "Hn," "Mendokusei,"

Jawab mereka bertiga dengan kompak. Itachi hanya bisa pundung ditempat.

"Oh ya Naru-chan sedang apa?" Tanya Neji sambil menyubit pipi Naruto yang sedang digendong oleh Itachi. Naruto tampak tersenyum.

"Sasu, ternyata adikmu tidak seperti apa yang aku bayangkan." Ujar Neji.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi yang bingung dengan ungkapan Neji.

"E-eh? Ma-maksudku, Naruto tidak pernah menggigiti orang, lihat dia tidak menggigit 'kan?" Neji menunjuk-nunjuk mulut Naruto dengan jari telunjuk.

"Jangan-"

Sebelum Itachi memperingatkan, jari telunjuk Neji digigit oleh Naruto.

"Shi-shika... Hiks .. AKU DIGIGIT!" Teriak Neji sambil menangis kencang.

"Aku ingin bilang kalau Naruto suka menggigit." Ucap Itachi dengan nada menurun*?*.

"Hah~ Mendokusei," gumam Shikamaru sambil memuatr kedua bola matanya.

Mikoto yang khawatir dengan jari telunjuk Neji segera membawanya kerumah dan menitipkan Naruto pada Itachi.

Sasuke dalam hati ia senang Naruto menggigit temannya karena bukan dia saja yang digigit oleh Naruto. Sasuke sudah 100 lebih digigit oleh Naruto namun, yah~ Naruto anak jenius dia bisa membalikan fakta membuat Sasuke lah menggigitnya dan mendapatkan hukuman tidak boleh makan tomat.

"Sebaiknya kita juga kerumah." Ujar Itachi sambil berjalan kearah rumah.

Setelah Itachi pergi, Shikamaru dan Sasuke membicarakan sesuatu sambil berjalan.

"Kau tadi lihat? Naruto menyeringai senang." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang digendong oleh Itachi.

"Aku lihat," Sasuke juga melihat Naruto. "Dan juga menatap iblis padaku." Lanjut Sasuke dengan helaan napas.

"Hmm ... Kau harus sabar menghadapi sikap adikmu." Shikamaru menatap Sasuke kasian. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalau bibi Mikoto tidak mengetahui sikap Naruto yang sebenarnya maka, itu akan berakibat fatal bagimu." Seru Shikamaru. Sasuke tampak mengerutkan dahi tapi, setelah beberapa detik ia langsung mengerti.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, kita harus membuat bukti!" Shikamaru dan Sasuke perlahan menyeringai iblis.

**TBC**

* * *

Author Note's (again): Gomen-nasai Minna-san! kalau dichap ini puuueenndek buaanget#pke kuah XD. Mungkin dichap 3 bakalan panjang ^^v. oh ya, maaf aja nih ya.. aku merasa ada periviews yang menyindirku. yah~ maaf" ajj cerita ini ide asli ku dari otakku dari pikiranku... and aku bkin cerita ini udah lama banget cuman, gara" ada masalah di akunku jdi gak dipublish" makanya aku numpang. maaf banget ya kalau cerita ini membuat kmu marah atau bagaimana.. ^3^v

leehyunseok99 : Betul, Naru-chan KAWAIIII buanget.. smpe" aku pengen banget makan pipinya yang kya bakpau XD... yossh! sankyuu sudah meriviews.

Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy : sorry kalau dchap ini tambah pendek XD sankyuu udah riviews.

devilojoshi: HUAHAHAH, Naru-chan emang iblis jeniuslicik sejati pastinya mirip aku~.. XD . iya, ya kasiaan Sasunya *senyum evil #plak. Thanks udah riviews.

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: wuahh benarkah lucu? aku gak tau fic ini lucu mlah aku kesenengan gara"nya Sasu sering disiksa#diamaterasu. kalo turun dari mana tuh sifat nanti bkalan dikasih tahu kok.. yossh! arigatou ne riviewsnya.:D

sheren: haha makanya aku bikin cerita ini supaya Sasu dikerjain ama Naruchan tpi, dikerjainnya sadis :3

ringo revenge: iya ini udah diusahain cepet. yooshh semangat buat nyiksa Sasu.. *^*v thanks udah riviews.

nasusay: Hahhah emang Sasu kalah jenius ama Naru-chanku yang tersayang#ditabok. wuahh kalau penyiksaan disini gak ada tapi neji tunggu dichap 3 yahh #senyum penuh arti. thanks yahhh ripieunya... ^^

dark takuma : ini udah lanjut.. thanks :D

lytaimoet812: iya, aku juga seru saat Sasu disalahin ama Mikoto 0:). thanks yuahh ripieunya...

MJ: hai juga MJ-san , fic ini multi chap jdi masih ada kelanjutannya. thanks udah riviews :D

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: Ne~ Gunchan-san... bingung mau bales apa cz'a Gunchan-san cuman titik duank.. hehehe ^^"a thanls sudah riviews

Yossh! Sory kalau pendek soalnya udah mentok sampai situ idenya. ooh ya, penyiksaan Naru-chan terhadap semenya mungkin dichap tiga ^O^d. jadi, tunggu ya...

Ne~ RnR MINNA-SAN!


End file.
